Can't breathe without you
by colourmecandy
Summary: Part 1: Julian says an unexpected goodbye to Dalton and Logan, set in Stuart. Part 2: Reunion? or final goodbyes.
1. Can't breathe without you

**Okay, so here is part 1 of this. Hope you find it okay. It was originally posted on Tumblr, so now it's on here! With a few changes.**

* * *

The brunette stood in his empty room, folding the last of his clothes before putting them in his suitcase. Julian didn't realise how hard this was going to be; packing up his life at Dalton for good, packing up and saying goodbye to some of the best (and worst) memories of his life.

The worst part was all he could think about was a certain blonde with those piercing green eyes.

"Damnit Logan"

Julian had to stop these thoughts of Logan flooding his brain; he grabbed his IPod, earphones on, hit shuffle and cut himself off from the rest of the world while he tried to pack up his life at Dalton.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away, _  
_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. _  
_People are people, _  
_And sometimes we change our minds. _  
_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time. _

_Mmm mmm mmm _  
_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm _  
_Mmm mmm mmm _  
_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm _

Julian sighed, throwing his shirts into his messy suitcase. It was hard to actually pack up for the last time, everything came with memories.  
His red V neck brought back memories of the time He, Logan and Derek snuck out for the first time.  
And those jeans, Logan loved those jeans. He quickly shoved them into his suitcase, throwing a few books over them to hide them from view.

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie, _  
_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see. _  
_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down, _  
_Now I don't know what to be without you around. _

_And we know it's never simple, _  
_Never easy. _  
_Never a clean break, noone here to save me. _  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

Music helped him escape; it made his life so much easier. He could just escape into a song, he could sing all his emotions without having to actually confront the truth, confront the one thing he was always going to hide from, his biggest weakness. Music helped him forget sometimes.

_And I can't, _  
_Breathe, _  
_Without you, _  
_But I have to, _  
_Breathe, _  
_Without you, _  
_But I have to. _

Logan walked down the Stuart hallway, too alert to even think of going to sleep.He noticed Julian's door was open slightly and his light was on. It was late, even for the movie star, who enjoyed sleeping way too much and wouldn't waste precious sleeping time on something unimportant!

Logan walked to the door, pushed it open slightly and saw Julian, zipping up his suitcase.

"Jules? What are you doing?"

"Packing obviously" Julian said letting out a deep breath "I'm leaving"

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt. _  
_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. _  
_But people are people, _  
_And sometimes it doesn't work out, _  
_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out. _

"For a movie?" Logan looked at his best friend. He was hiding something, Logan knew it, he could tell by the way Julian was acting.

_And we know it's never simple, _  
_Never easy. _  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand _

"No..."Julian said hesitantly "For good"

"You can't leave. Jules, no, I won't let you!"

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO STOP ME LOGAN, MY MIND IS MADE UP."

"Does Derek know?" Logan says almost pleading, trying anything to get Julian to stay.

"Yes."

"WHAT THE HELL JULES! WHY WEREN'T YOU GOING TO TELL ME, I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"Best friend? That's rich coming from you and besides, there is nothing to tell, I'm out of here. I'm sick of this place! And especially sick of you!

"What the fuck did I ever do to you?" Logan couldn't control his anger; his voice kept rising and rising. He didn't care if all of Stuart woke up. He actually wanted everyone to wake up; maybe they could help stop Julian from leaving.

_And I can't, _  
_Breathe, _  
_Without you, _  
_But I have to, _  
_Breathe, _  
_Without you, _  
_But I have to. _

_"_It's all your fault, If you only NOTICED!" Julian practically screamed at Logan. Tears trying to spill from his eyes but he would never let them fall; he would not be weak in front of Logan.

_"_I NOTICE PLENTY"

"No you don't. And that's the reason why I'm leaving"

_It's two a.m. _  
_Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _  
_Hope you know it's not easy, _  
_Easy for me. _  
_It's two a.m. _  
_Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _  
_Hope you know this ain't easy, _  
_Easy for me. _

Julian took a few steps towards the door before being stopped by a firm grip on his arm.

"Jules, stay. Please I can't lose you, you're my best friend"

Julian could hear the sadness and desperation in Logan's voice. But he had to go.

_And we know it's never simple, _  
_Never easy. _

"Goodbye Logan"

_Never a clean break, noone here to save me. _

Releasing himself from the tight grip, he gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek.

_Ohhh _

_I can't, _  
_Breathe, _  
_Without you, _  
_But I have to, _  
_Breathe, _  
_Without you, _  
_But I have to. _

The Blonde stood stunned as Julian pushed Logan aside, simply whispering "I'm sorry" and made his final exit from Dalton.

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm) _  
_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) _  
_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) _  
_Sorry _

No one saw the single tear fall down the actors face, or the look of heartbreak on the prefects.

* * *

**Part 2 will be up soon :) **

**Review if you want :) But be nice, please?**


	2. For you I will

**Okay, this is part 2. Sorry it took so long, I'm kind of a slow typer, and my computer was being difficult, and I am just horrible at writing, lol. Hope you enjoy nonetheless. :)**

* * *

Julian was panicking, Logan wasn't supposed to catch him packing; he was simply going to leave a letter addressed to the boy explaining everything, explaining why he had to leave and why he needed a clean break. Julian was going to sneak off into the darkness of the night, with everyone one the wiser. He had a plan, deciding that Derek would keep Logan occupied while he made his escape, but it took him longer to escape than originally planned. Why couldn't things go right for once?

"Crap!"

Julian mumbled as he ran through Stuart's main doors (Logan mustn't have locked them yet), down the stairs and onto the grounds of Dalton. If he ran to the front gates, someone was bound to see him, maybe he could climb a fence, and he had seen that curly haired hobbits brother do it numerous times before, if he could just make it over, it shouldn't be that hard, he is JULIAN LARSON after all.

As he looked around at the darkness of the Dalton grounds, Julian realizes that he never grabbed his suitcase. Why did Logan have to turn up at that exact time, just as he was finishing his packing; Ten minutes, it was all he needed. You know what, what did Julian care, he could always buy new clothes, new shoes, a new everything!

As he ran across the grounds, hiding and ducking behind trees and statues, he stopped to take one final glance at Stuart house, saying his final goodbyes to a place that had meant so much to him, taking a chance glance at his room, FORMER room and noticing the light still shining bright, illuminating the mosaic glass. Logan must still be up there, no doubt taking whatever clothes and belongings her wanted, or destroying them so that Julian would never get his stuff back. Or, he had left, not even caring that Julian said goodbye for good.

* * *

Logan stood in Julian's newly emptied room for a while, as he looked around at its bare walls all he could think was what Just happened? Why did Julian leave, and like that! Why didn't he tell me? And what did he mean I don't notice…. I notice, right?

Logan noticed everything, he knew everything about Julian, and they were best friends. At least he thought they were..

No Logan refused to let Julian go, at least not like this, Logan broke out into a run, sprinting through Stuarts hallways, down stairs and through the opened doors, coming to an abrupt stop.

Nothing…

Complete silence was what he met. Not one sight of Julian. Where the hell did he go?

"JULIANNNNNNNNNN … JULES, PLEASE COME BACK."

Logan screamed; he didn't care if he got caught, he didn't care if all of Stuart woke up. He had to find Julian. He had to.

Holding back a tear, he whispered "Jules, please!"

His best friend was gone and nothing was going to repair the hole that was forming in his heart, he had to find him, he had to find Julian. Julian, the boy who Logan cared for, maybe just a bit more that he had actually ever realized.

* * *

Kurt was ready for bed. It was late and he had spent most of the night (and early morning) studying for his upcoming exams, he slowly rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, taking a glance at the Dalton grounds. They were so peaceful and serene at night compared to mayhem and chaos the overwhelmed the days. That's when he noticed it, the shadowed figure running across the grounds.

"What is that?"

It had to be a student, right? What else could it possibly be?

Kurt quietly got up and removed himself from his room, trying not to awaken Reed from his slumber, that boy was an incredibly light sleeper so Kurt tried his best to let his roommate sleep. He raced as quietly as he could through Windsor, using one of the many 'secret ways' to escape he had learnt off the Tweedles. As he ran towards the figure near the wall, it started to become very clear as to who it was.

"Julian?"

"Shit!" Julian cursed as he turned away from the wall and came face to face with Kurt Hummel. Out of all the people who could have possibly found him, it had to be him.

"Julian, what in the name of Alexander McQueen are you doing out here at this time of night, especially near Windsor of all places?"

What the hell was he supposed to say, 'Oh, I'm just out here because Logan is a Giant squid of Ignorance and is silently and unknowingly driving me away with every glance that is directed your way, OH, and should I tell you about how my heart breaks every time **your** name comes out of Logan's lips, those lips that I spend hours and hours thinking about, wishing they were mine, and mine alone.'  
Yeah, let's just blurt out the truth!

"I... I was out for a midnight stroll."

Julian could tell by the expression on Kurt's face that he didn't believe a word he was saying. Why was Logan the only one fooled by his acting?

"A midnight stroll? Uh huh… Right." a quizzical look appearing on Kurt's face. "Come on, out with it, spill."

Sighing, Julian reluctantly told. "I'm, uh… I'm leaving Dalton."

"What! Why would you, especially in the middle of the night?"

"Cause I can, and that's what I'm doing."

"Without any of your belongings? Clothes, books, nothing?" Kurt shot a questioning look at Julian. There was something more to this than meets the eye, Kurt knew it!

"Yes." Julian said hesitantly.

"Over here, near Windsor?"

"Yep, nothing wrong with that!" Julian kept a very neutral emotion on his face.

"Okay, Julian, SPILL. What is going on? Is this about Logan?"

"WHA… What?" Panic clearly noticeable in Julian's voice as he avoided Kurt's eye line. "Why, why would you think this has anything to do with Logan? " Once again, Julian could tell that Kurt didn't believe him. What was with this guy, does he have a built in Bullshit detector?

"Julian, I know you like him." Kurt could tell that what he just said had hit some soft point in the boy, as panic was beaming off of Julian's face. "I've seen the way you look at him, look; I'm not going to tell anyone. It's not my secret to tell. But if you do truly care about him, you won't leave, especially like this, it will kill him, and you. You will regret this Julian, look it's late and cold, and you aren't going to get far, come up to Windsor, even if it's just for the night. Just to talk. Okay."

Julian looked sceptical "You want me to go to enemy territory, thanks but no thanks." as Julian turned, trying to make am escape, Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Julian, I'm tired, grumpy and didn't get to do my cleansing routine, don't push me, now get your ass to Windsor before Mr Tamberlane comes and has us both castrated for being out here after hours." Kurt slowly tugged at Julian's arm trying to convince the reluctant movie star that he could indeed be trusted, that he wasn't trying to gain something from this. Julian wanted to believe Kurt; he wanted someone to talk to who wasn't Derek, maybe Kurt could be this person. A loud muffling yell was heard. "Wait, did you hear something? I thought I heard... you know what, fine I'll go with you, but no one can find out about this, I have an image to maintain around here."

"See, that makes it sound like your staying." chuckling, Kurt ushered the Stuart boy through the makeshift exit and took him through Windsor. Julian looked incredibly on edge as he walked through the house. "Nothing is going to jump out and attack you."

"I DON'T KNOW THAT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HIDDEN HORRORS YOU WINDSORS HAVE IN HERE!"

(Snap) Kurt snapping his finger and getting the boys full attention retorted back "Hey, Inside voice! And it's safe, stop being such a drama queen! NOW WALK!"

"Wow, someone's a tad bit snippy when they are sleep deprived."

"Shut it Stuart, stop trying to change the subject, WALK!

They made it to the stairs safe, but as they carried on, Charlie busted them, coming down for a midnight snack. A mixture of looks crossed his face before he finally said a word.

"Okay, either I'm dreaming or the world is about to end. Regardless, I'm tired, hungry and will deal with 'this' in the morning when I wake up and there better be a good explanation as to why we have Julian in Windsor."

And with that, the prefect turned around and made his way back to his room.

"That was odd. Is he always that idiotic?"

"Julian, walk!"

As they made their way up to Kurt's room, Julian wondered why the boy was being so nice to him; they had never even spoken and they were enemies; A Stuart and Windsor could not be friends, of any sort… right? But then, Kurt was sort of "friends" with Logan, and he was extremely friendly with Bailey, maybe he was a special kind of Windsor, must be one of the reasons Logan fell so hard for him.

* * *

Logan ran back up the steps and straight into Stuart, stomping as he made his way up to Derek's room. Bursting through the door, he awoke the sleeping Derek. "WHERE DID HE GO? HE'S GONE AND YOU KNOW, NOW WHERE IS HE!" Logan practically pulled Derek up out of his bed and pushed him against the wall.

"Whoa, Lo, calm down." Derek quickly went into the defense position, trying to relieve some of the pressure that Logan's hands had on his shoulders.

"NO, WHERE IS HE?" Derek knew he was on thin ice; he had to be very careful not to give Logan any more anger than what was already boiling up within the boy.

"I… I don't know, honestly. All he told me was that he was leaving. He wasn't supposed to leave tonight, Logan." Derek felt ashamed; he had helped Julian come up with this plan. Why did he go today, they had arranged for it to happen next week.

Logan immediately dropped his hands and fell to the floor. He was absolutely devastated. Why did he have to go? Why couldn't Julian just have talked to him, stayed, told Logan about his 'problem'? A lot of if's ands and buts, but it was too late, Julian was gone.

Derek dropped to the floor to comfort his distraught friend. He had only ever seen Logan this vulnerable when it involved his father. Julian must really mean a lot to him.

Pulling him into a tight hug, Derek whispered a few words that made Logan have hope "we will find him, Logan. We won't stop till we do."

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home." Kurt slowly and as quietly as possible, opened the door and was attacked by a very worried looking Reed.

"KURT! WHERE WERE YOU! I WAS WORRIED. I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAD HAPPENED, WHERE HAVE YOU BEE- … Julian? What are you doing here? Kurt, what is Julian doing here?" Reed stood there, looking from Kurt to Julian, waiting for an explanation.

"Julian is going to be staying with us for a while." Julian's jaw dropped, he wasn't staying, no, he was leaving. But for some strange reason, he kept his mouth shut and just listened to Kurt speak.

"You can leave after you have slept and gotten all your stuff from Stuart, but right now you are going to sleep, so take my bed, I'll share with Reed, and 'No' is not an option, NIGHTY NIGHT!"

Julian didn't even have the chance to object, Kurt had rushed to his set of draws and thrown Julian a pair of pajamas, then rushed him to the bathroom so he could change. If there was one thing he had to admit, it was than Kurt was about as stubborn as him. Trudging out of the bathroom in pajamas that fit oddly well, he saw the two boys cuddled up in Reed's bed, as he climbed into Kurt's bed he whispered ever so softly "Thanks Kurt."

When they awoke in the morning, Julian's memory was hazy. What had happened last night, was it a dream? Or was he really in Windsor?

Julian slowly blinked, adjusting to his surroundings which ultimately made him jump in surprise; he had Charlie, the twin freaks, that weird sophomore throwing salt and those other ones… the ones in the warblers with Logan… _Logan..._

"What the hell! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! And why are you watching me sleep?"

"They found out you were here, I'm sorry Julian. You can never keep a secret in this place."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, he felt like he had lost Julian's trust. He honestly hadn't meant for them to all find out, Evan and Ethan maybe and Blaine of course, but he just wanted a few to help him make Julian see he belonged in Stuart; and ultimately, with Logan. But alas, it didn't go to plan. Charlie had caught them, so he obviously found out, then Dwight overheard Kurt talking to the Tweedles over breakfast, and Wes and David refused to leave Blaine's side when Kurt was trying to usher his boyfriend away, trying to explain what had happened. Kurt was disgusted with himself, but maybe they could help Julian change his mind.

"Cheshire, you look mesmerizing in Alice's pajamas."

"Almost like they were made for you."

Two identical smiles were plastered on the twins faces, to say Julian was creeped out would be an understatement, he usually avoided the twin monstrosities, they only caused mayhem; how Logan put up with them for so many years was beyond him, the playful gleam in their eyes set Julian's nerves on fire, they looked as if they were plotting something.

"Wait, who is Alice? Look, I don't really care that you all know, I'm leaving, WOW BIG SHOCKER THERE! And as much as I am enjoying this 'LETS WATCH THE FAMOUS JULIAN LARSON FREAK OUT WHEN HE CATCHES US WATCHING HIM AS HE SLEEPS' fest, I kinda want to finish what I started last night... you know, LEAVING!"

"Julian, I told you last night, you aren't leaving till we talk." Kurt gave Julian a bitch stare, he was going to win this battle, and he was the Windsor diva after all.

"Alright, everybody out, that includes you too Reed, sorry but I need to talk to him in private." All the boys shouted and protested until Kurt pulled out a container filled with cookies. "EVERYBODY OUT OR THE COOKIES GET IT!"

The twins looked absolutely horrified, screaming out obscenities as Kurt shook the container around violently.

"ALICE, NO!"

"NOT THE COOKIES!"

Just to get his point across to everyone, Kurt grabbed a cookie and crumbled it between his hands. Julian watched as the boys winced and whined as the crumbs hit the floor, he sat their looking confused as ever, what the hell is wrong with this house, and made a mental note to not drink or eat anything that has come in contact with this house. And as Kurt got up and headed towards the door, he noticed that all the Windsor's eyes were focussed on that container of cookies, and as Kurt opened the door and threw the container out into the hall way, he was surprisingly not surprised to watch them all jump up from where they Were seated and ran out to the hall way, diving for the container. As the last one left, Kurt quickly shut the door and locked it.

"That should keep them out for a bit."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM?" Julian looked absolutely confused. These people belonged in a psychiatric ward.

"You get used to it, DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! Now spill, why are so set on leaving?" and with that, Julian told Kurt everything, which felt oddly relieving, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. And he knew Kurt wouldn't tell Logan about any of this, he didn't seem like that kind of guy.

And the battle was on. Hands everywhere, trying to grab hold of the cookie container; but every time someone grabbed it, it would get snatched away. 2 simultaneous beeps pulled the twins out of their cookie trance. Getting their phones out, they noticed the sender... What an interesting turn of events. As much as it hurt to leave the "great cookie battle", the twins had gotten direct messages from Han.

* * *

_To: Tweedles_

_From: The Caterpillar_

_I have something you may want to see._

He only ever called them up for emergencies; they usually just bombarded him, not the other way around. Making their way up to the third floor, they slowly went through the protocol that was needed to enter Hans's room. As the finally entered, they were greeted by a very shell shocked Han.

"You two night want to watch and listen to this, it could be valuable information."

"What do you have for us?"

"Dear caterpillar?"

"This!" Turning one of his many screens around, he showed the footage that was coming live from Kurt's room. The footage showed Kurt and Julian talking, Kurt pleading with Julian as the other stood their averting his gaze.

_"Julian, you can't go, you need to tell him!"_

"_Kurt, there is nothing to tell."_

"_Well that's a lie and we both know it."_

"_I just can't okay! I came close once and... No I won't do it again."_

"_You need to tell Logan that you are in love him, Julian, it's only going to harm you both if you don't tell him. He is going to dwell on this, you know he will. And you, you will always think 'What If?' What if you had told him?"_

"_DEREK KNOWS! And all your weird friends. That's enough people."_

The twins and Han stood there stunned. Julian was in love with Logan? Wow, that was the last thing they expected. After a long pause, Han broke the silence

"So, you can see why I called you up here. Its major ne-"

As Han turned around, he saw that the Tweedles had vanished, and he had no idea where they were. He couldn't even find them on his monitors. He checked all the shots of the school grounds. Where are they? Han had most of the school bugged, but then again; The Tweedles knew every inch of Dalton; they knew it like the back of their hands. Those two were the only ones who knew how and could possibly evade Han's cameras.

While Han checked all the possible locations of the twins, the boys in question were making their way into Stuart, Sneaking into Logan's room. It was surprisingly easy to get through Stuarts halls in the early hours of the morning. Usually they would go at night, using the darkness to hide their bodies as the sneak their way in, but this was too urgent! They had been close friends once, even though they both refused to admit it, the twins still looked out for their 'dear knave', they ultimately wanted him happy, and as far away from Kurt and Blaine as humanly possible.

They made their way down the 2nd corridor when they found themselves face to face with Derek.

* * *

"What the FUCK are you doing in here" Derek was pissed and obviously had not had his morning coffee.

"Sweet king, we come in peace"

"We simply have valuable information that will help the troubled Knave"

Derek looked absolutely confused. "What are you on about? How do you even know this stuff?"

"Nothing is a secret for us."

"Especially in Warblerland."

"Human speak please, preferably English, I don't understand you two AT ALL"

The twins looked at each other.

"We know where Julian is."

Derek; shocked for a moment that the twins knew he was gone, and knew in fact where he was, quickly grabbed the twins and pushed them into his room.

"WHERE IS HE"

In unison, the twins replied "Windsor."

Doing a double take, Derek replied "I'm sorry; I thought you just said Windsor!"

"We did."  
"We did."

Derek's face dropped. What the hell was Julian doing in Windsor?

"Don't worry dear King, he is being cared for."  
"And don't worry; His secret is safe within Windsor's wall."

"Secret ... What secret." Derek couldn't help but panic, they couldn't possibly know. Julian had done so much to keep it a secret… unless?

"Yes, dear Cheshire holds a secret."  
"A secret about his heart, and a certain Knave."

"WHO ELSE KNOWS ABOUT THIS?"

"Only a few, his secret is safe."  
"Unless…"  
Two grins came from the twins, which only meant that they had a plan.

And with that, the twins told Derek what they knew and plotted their plan; operation "JOGAN" was a go! They had formed a silent alliance, just to get the two boys together, to talk. This alliance wouldn't last long, they were apart of Stuart and Windsor after all enemies always, but they were going to do this, for Logan and Julian. They just needed a few extra hands.

* * *

Julian was sitting in Kurt's room, everybody was in class, everyone except Julian so he just sat there, thinking. Was it a bad choice to let Kurt and all his weird friends know his secret? Yes. He could just deny it if they ever brought it up again and told the press. Yep, he could always just do that.  
He did regret the way he said goodbye to Logan, but he was going to wipe the boy out of his life, the second he walks out those gates, he is simply 'Julian Larson'. Actor, teen heartthrob and that's it. He is no longer a student anywhere!

Kurt came through his door just before lunch.

"Hey, you still hell bent on leaving?"

"Yep."

Sighing, Kurt walked over and sat next to Julian. "Okay, well if you want out, now is the only time. Logan's being held back from class, something about his prefect duties, you will need to walk through the school, the grounds aren't safe. Tweedles are attacking… "

"Right… Okay, so now?"

"Yep, know your escape route? The twins are on lookout incase of teachers, so it's all safe"

With a nod Julian stood up and pulled Kurt in for a quick hug "Thanks." And with that, he walked out the doors and walked through Windsor, getting ready to finally say goodbye.

Meanwhile, Kurt pulled out the walkie talkie given to him by the Tweedles.  
"Phase 1 is complete."

"Phase 2 is a go." Evan and Ethan watched as Julian walked down Daltons halls; Saying his quick goodbyes. They watched as he turned down the main hallway. It was there time to move. They hurried over and appeared next to him in a quick moment.

"Cheshire, the Knave is here."  
"You better run and hide in Warbler hall."

Panic was evident in Julian's voice. "Shouldn't he be with Merdoch... Um, thanks, I'll go there then."

* * *

So Julian slowly crept into Warbler Hall, why did Logan have to be walking down that corridor, right when Julian was saying his final goodbyes to Dalton, readying himself for his final exit; shouldn't that squid be in class. Thankfully one of the twins had warned him. Evan … or maybe it was Ethan… Well it was one of the creepily cheery twin nutcases of Windsor.

Julian slipped into Warbler hall, slowly closing the door behind him. Warbler hall was dark, which was unusual seeing as it always had light streaming in (at least the times Julian had been present to see it). It looked almost eerie, like out of an old period piece movie. Just as the door closed, he heard it.

"Julian." A voice spoke from the darkness, causing Julian to jump out of his skin

"Who ... Wha ... Who is there?" Julian practically shouted from where he was standing in the doorway.

"Seriously Jules, for a movie star, you sure do scare easily!"

'Logan?" Julian replied, uncertain that his ears where telling him the truth, or if he just wanted to hear his voice before he left. "What are you doing here … Shouldn't you be somewhere else, like in class with Derek?"

"Actually I should be in class, with you." Logan's gaze never left Julian's, and it was obvious it was making a certain movie star extremely awkward and fidgety.

"Oh, right." That's right, he had Gym, _With Logan_. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, taking casual glances at Logan who pulled a rose out of Ms Medel's flower arrangement and was running his fingers over the petals.

"You left." Logan looked up, his emerald eyes locked onto Julian's.

Julian felt a lump form in his throat; Logan wasn't asking a question, he was stating a fact. "Yep."

"But you're back?" Logan looked almost hopeful, maybe Julian changed his mind, and maybe he was staying, staying at Dalton and ultimately staying with Logan.

Julian hesitated. "Uh, no. I'm still going."

"Right."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Can... Can I play you something, to say ... Goodbye?" Logan could feel the lump form in his throat. It was now or never.

It was apparent that Julian couldn't form a sentence after Logans request, it had taken him by surprise. All he could do was nod a little too enthusiastically and watch Logan walk over to the piano, still carrying that rose.

As Logan sat down and placed the rose in front of the spot where he hoped Julian would sit , he ran his fingers over the piano keys; Julian couldn't help but stare, he loved watching Logan play the piano and as the blonde boy started to begin playing his song, Julian forgot all the reasons in which he was leaving.

_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all_  
_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet_  
_As what I can't have_

Julian couldn't keep his eyes off Logan. Yes he had seen him perform before, but never like this, mainly because Logan's eyes were stuck on Julian's, His gaze never faltered.

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair_  
_round your finger_  
_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_  
_What I feel about you._

Wait... Was he?

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_and cannon ball into the water_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you I will_  
_For you I will_

Julian's breathing hitched. What was happening?

_Forgive me if I st-stutter_  
_From all of the clutter in my head_  
_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes_  
_Like a water bed_

Logans eyes stayed glued to Julian's form, watching him as he slowly made his way over to the piano, sitting on the other side of the chair. A small smile creeping on Logans lips as he sang to Julian. _His_ Julian.

_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways_  
_a thousand times, no more camouflage_  
_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_And cannon ball into the water_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you I will_  
_You always want what you can't have_  
_But I've got to try_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you I will_  
_For you I will_  
_For you I will_  
_For you_

Julian had ultimatley forgotten how to breathe. Logan was singing to him, he had **NEVER** sung to Julian like this before.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall_  
_And create a mood I would_  
_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah_

_That's what I'd do,_  
_That's what I'd do,_  
_That's what I'd do,_  
_To get through to you_

This was the only stage in which Logans eyes moved away from Julian's; His gaze remained on the piano for a moment, he needed to catch his breath. Julian looked so perfect sitting there, with that slight blush present on his face. _  
_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_And cannon ball into the water_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
_For you I will_  
_You always want what you can't have_  
_But I've got to try_  
_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_  
_For you I will_  
_For you I will _

Logan looked up to see Julian staring at him, Logan getting a blush to match the scarlet cheeks of Julian. This was incredibly awkward.

_For you I will_

As he finished off his song, he slowly slid over to get closer to Julian, and as Logan's hand found its way around Julians, Logan was pleasantly surprised when the boy responded by linking there hands, Logan couldn't help but smile and when he saw the smile on Julians face, is heart soared.

"Julian, can I kiss you?"

"I might be bad at it."

...

"You did not just quote 'A Walk to Remember'." Logan shooting Julian a look.

"What, I would have been great in that movie."

"IT CAME OUT 10 YEARS AGO, YOU NEED TO GET OVER IT!"

"NO!"

Both of them burst into laughter. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe 'this', 'them', 'together'would be okay.

* * *

**Once again. sorry for its suckiness. :D**


End file.
